


i don't ever wanna leave

by cinderholly



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, idk how 2 tag this dskjhgvfbhjn, red's had one hell of a night!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderholly/pseuds/cinderholly
Summary: Red likes to be around lots of people, but sometimes he forgets that he really only needs one person. That person is Blue.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Dick Figures)
Kudos: 30





	i don't ever wanna leave

**Author's Note:**

> its 5:30am where i am and i am soooooo tired  
> anyway follow me on tumblr @ cinderholly  
> hope you enjoy <3

A late spring chill sent a tremble through Red’s spine. His fingers dug into his palms, clothed by the oversized sleeves of his hoodie, shoving his hands into his pockets with a gruff and shaky sigh.

It was nearly four in the morning. He’d been out all night, getting high on who-knows-how-many amounts of weed. The scent clung to him and dirtied his breath. Red recalled the flashing lights at the party, staying close to Stacy. He’d seen her go off with a couple women and was left to hang on his own for awhile. It definitely wasn’t his favorite party, mostly because Blue wasn’t there.

He always pleaded for Blue to come along. Not because he thought Blue was a pussy like he said, but because he was pretty much the only other person aside from Stacy who Red was comfortable being around. But this time Blue had firmly told him that no, he doesn’t want to go to the party because he hadn’t been feeling great the last couple of days and the last thing he needed was to be surrounded by a bunch of people he wasn’t closely familiar with. And admittedly Red could respect that; he was definitely the opposite in most cases though.

Stacy was far too drunk to drive him home. He didn’t want to ask anyone else he’d seen, like Broseph or Ems. He didn’t have issues with them, but wasn’t close, so it made him nervous. He did regret it a little though, knowing that if he had no one to drive him home, he’d have to walk.

_ I could always call Blue, _ Red suggested to himself.  _ But he’s probably sleeping. _ He wasn’t sure if Blue kept his phone on throughout the night or not. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would.

Red gave a huff of courage and started down the sidewalk.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Red was practically numb.

He slumped down against the door on the outside of his and Blue’s apartment. Fiddling with the key he pulled out from his pocket, he stuck it in the lock and twisted the doorknob. His body leaned against it as it opened and then he sat down on the little bench right beside it. Locking the door behind him he hung his keys up on the key rack and pressed the back of his head against the wall.

Red’s head felt like it was going to split open. Walking home after coming down from a high after being at a party for five hours with it being still dark outside in early spring weather was probably the dumbest fucking idea anyone could have made. But lo and behold, Red was the one who made that choice. Probably not the only one, but he couldn’t resist the scolding of himself.

His hands were unfeeling. When he got to the bathroom, the warm water that splashed against them felt almost foreign. But even more foreign was his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes had a pink tint in the scleras that was still taking time to fade. Under his eyes were dark rings, gross-ass eyebags that were probably hard not to notice. Taking off his hat, it was a horror to see how flat but unkempt and matted his hair really was. His hoodie had gotten a few stains from the food and drinks he had at the party. And most of all, he still smelled like pure skunk. Blue would not be happy when he’d wake up.

Red grabbed a clean cloth and wetted it with the rest of the warm water, scrubbing at his face with it. It hurt a little bit to touch the scabs he’d gotten. Oh, right, forgot to mention scabs. Some dick, probably Pink’s brother, Madder, judging by who he looked like, bumped into him hard while making out with some chick and trying to get to a different room. Out of pure self-defense, Red decked him, but Madder didn’t take too kindly to it and kicked him into something that gave him a few bruises and scabs.

He put some peroxide on a cottonpad and dabbed at the cuts on his face, covering them with the colorful bandaids Blue always made sure to get for him. He usually wore the blue and purple ones the most, because they reminded him of Blue and Stacy, who both helped him heal from a lot of shit before. It was the least he could do to let them know they were special to him. Maybe they’d noticed, he wasn’t sure.

Coming out of the bathroom, he stilled at the sound of Blue’s voice.

“Dude, you  _ reek. _ ”

Red looked up. Blue was waiting outside. Embarrassment from not hearing him come out of his room made heat rush to his face.

Blue snorted. “Take a shower in the morning, doofus,” he said.

Red tilted his head and pushed past him gently.

“You alright?” Blue asked. “You’re limping.”

“I had to walk,” Red explained.

“You  _ walked? _ ” Red turned to look at Blue, whose face held pure shock, mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape. “Rowan Mechling,  _ please _ fucking tell me you did not walk that far.”

“I did,” Red insisted. “I got hurt at the party too. Pink’s brother was there and he bumped into me, so I decked him ‘cause I thought he was try’na start shit, turns out he just throws me against something so my body’s all sore.”

Blue’s face just dropped. He glanced from the Red to the bathroom a couple of times, then: “Forget my need to piss.” He took Red’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re more important. Come on.”

Red didn’t protest despite the heat in his cheeks lasting longer than he’d like. He practically clung to Blue once they moved into the bedroom. He’d given him some anti-inflammatory meds or whatever, something to stop the aching. Red also took out his hairtie, letting his hair down and taking off his hat along with his gross-smelling hoodie. He had lost the ability to detect his own scent once he’d gotten close to Blue, only Blue’s warm scent recognizable. He pressed his face against the other man’s chest. Slowly his aches began to subside and a sigh left through his nose.

“I wish you came to th’ party, Bluebell,” Red murmured, sleepiness taking over.

“You know I couldn’t,” Blue replied, kissing the crown of Red’s head and running his fingers ever-so-gently through his hair.

“Mm. I wish you did.” Red pulled back lazily, finding himself gazing up at Blue. “I always feel safe when I’m with you. Think thas’ why I freaked out on Madder…”

Blue drew his fingers over Red’s jawline. Red couldn’t help but melt and lean into it, inching closer and closer until they closed the gap between them, lips locking. If Red’s breath really stunk of weed, Blue paid no mind to it, the kiss taking time to break away.

When he did pull away, he said, “Then stay with me.”

Confusion fuzzed Red’s brain. He blinked. “Wha’d’ya mean?”

“Don’t go to parties if you don’t feel safe,” Blue told him. “If you feel safest with me, stay with me.”

Red blinked a few more times, slower and slower. Maybe it was one of those instincts he had where it’s a sign that he loves someone. Blue definitely caught on.

He snuggled close to Blue again, pulling himself up more, nuzzling into the crook of the taller man’s neck. Red was almost clinging, but not tight, just loosely like a koala bear. Still, Blue held on to him, tracing circles into his back.

It was almost like a silent lullaby, drawing Red ever closer to sleep. His eyes became lidded, vision hazy. But his voice was soft and no longer slurred, more entranced than anything.

“I’ll stay with you,” he whispered. “I’ll stay with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> man idk what that was but it was pretty gay
> 
> if u go and look at my older fics. well. u'll see i shipped salarry. for any sf fans out there, i promise i dont ship it anymore ajshghjskg i was really dumb


End file.
